Oregon Zoo IP
The Oregon Zoo IP is an interest project from the Girl Scouts of Columbia River Council. = Skill Builders = #Learn about countries with endangered animals. Explore the political and social issues surrounding the native plants and animals and what the government and the people who live there are doing to deal with these issues. ## Explore careers in ecotourism. Learn what types of issues are facing professionals in this field and how they are working to resolve those problems. Plan an ecotourism vacation trip for someone you know that would address the information you have just learned. ## Learn about the World Bank and how it is involved in conservation projects all over the world. Create a news report that would present this information to the public in a manner that everyone could understand. ## Learn about the rainforest. Find out about pharmaceuticals that come from that area and other products that humans use that are made from plants and animals present in the rainforest. Learn about human issues such as destruction of habitat and any conservation projects that are taking place in the rainforest. ## Learn about advances in zoo building and animal care. Draw a diagram depicting what you think would be the perfect zoo in terms of layout, design, structure etc. = Technology = ### Go to http://www.oregonzoo.org to learn about conservation projects that the Oregon Zoo is participating in. ### Explore scientific advancements in captive animal reproduction related to endangered species. ### Read a scientific journal article related to endangered species. Present this information in an understandable format to a younger group of Girl Scouts. ### Learn about new species’ discoveries from journals, newspapers, or web sites. Write a journal article that could be presented in the local paper highlighting your discoveries. = Service Projects = ### Become a ZooParent at the Oregon Zoo. Sponsor your favorite animal for a year and contribute to its quality of life. ZooParents will receive a personalized certificate, animal fact sheet, and more! Pick up a brochure at zoo reception or call (503) 220-2493. ### Volunteer for the Oregon Zoo. Volunteers assist in community outreach programs such as classes, events, traveling exhibits, ZooMobile etc. Also, there is a special program for teens ages 13-17 years old. Call (503) 220-2783 or log onto www.oregonzoo.org for more information. ### Learn about the Nature Conservancy. Use books, magazine, pamphlets, newspaper articles and interviews to learn what the organization does, where it gets its funding, what projects they are working on, and what types of animals they work to protect. Consider volunteering at the Nature Conservancy. Call the Oregon Zoo Director of Volunteer Programs at (503) 230-1221 for more information. = Career Exploration = ### Explore careers in biology, zoology etc. Learn what types of education and work experience are needed to be a zoological professional. ### Talk to the Human Resources department at the Oregon Zoo. Find out the various types of jobs available at the zoo and what skills are needed to get those jobs. ### Interview a Zookeeper about his/her job. Find out what education is required to become a Zookeeper. ### Go online and research veterinary schools in the US. What does it take to be accepted to veterinary school? How many veterinary schools are in the US? How long does it take to become a licensed veterinarian? ### Interview someone in an animal/wildlife career. This person can be a veterinarian, zoo staff or humane society staff to name just a few! Ask about this person’s education, job history, what they like/dislike about their job, what the hardest part of their job is, etc. ### Interview someone with a career in conservation. Learn about what their day-to-day job is and what issues they face. = See also = List of Council's Own Interest Projects = External Links = Council's Own Awards - Columbia River Council Oregon Zoo IP